


vision

by desvelo



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desvelo/pseuds/desvelo
Summary: Your eyes don't always show you everything there is to see.
Relationships: Phoenix/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	vision

It was across the water from Rabat that I acted on my love for you. When you really want something you’ll do anything to get it and surrounded by the turquoise of the Atlantic I decided I would stop the swelling in my heart. 

I thought that it was obvious, that my feelings beamed out of me in the way I took a step around you, the way I shot and reloaded, the way I clung to your radiating heat even in the desert, even with my fire. I wanted to draw the line of your brow in the sand, the planes of your cheeks on the blue-plastered walls. There should be your mural here too among the roses and the peacocks, proud and beautiful as you. And yet you would never look my way, eyes narrowed as you peered through the ironsights and focused. You’re mission first. I like that about you. 

On the rooftop I watched you watch the miles of sand. There’s a way you hold the rifle that makes it part of you. When you pick it up it’s as if you’re tying up your hair, delicate and practiced. But you kept looking through your ironsights. The tic belied your nerves. 

“You don’t have to aim down sights so much, y’know,” I told you, and I knew you knew. 

“I prefer to have vision,” you told me. We watched the way the coast bent around the waves. 

“Sova,” I started. Sometimes you take the risk. I held my Sheriff against my lap. “Where’re you going after all this?” 

“I didn’t think you were the type to daydream.” 

I shrugged. “Something about the surroundings gets me a little more serious. And it’s getting dark anyways. It’s just a regular dream now.” I like how the contours of your face lighten when I say something stupid. 

“I am not the best at dreaming about things like that. It will be a long time until we’re done. It’s hard to imagine what the world will look like then.” 

“I thought you were all about vision. You gotta have somewhere you wanna go. Take a vacation, you know.” You sat and thought as if you were looking through the scope. 

“I have never truly traveled south. I’d like to see Samarkand and Tashkent. Those cities have old souls.” We settled into a quiet while you prepared to ask me in return; you did. 

“I’m thinking of it ‘cause it’s so beautiful here, Cypher’s right about that. I wouldn’t mind being back sometime. Get away from the cameras a little.” 

The air then was pinkish. So was the seafoam. I felt like you were looking for things under the surface of the ocean, big and little fish and coral reefs and sunken treasure. I irritated my eyes by staring at the remnants of the island sun. Sometimes you take the risk, I knew. I let the light burn my eyes some more. 

“Phoenix?” Your face was outlined in orange when you called my name. 

“Grant,” I told you, as if I hadn’t told you before. 

“Grant.” There was less question in your voice as you leaned in and kissed me on the roof of a building surrounded by the sea. You tasted like desert salt and desert sweat when I clung to your lips. When we pulled away you were smiling and suddenly I could see the way that love beamed out of you too, enveloped you in everything you did. I had been granted vision and all of you was magnified. 

“Damn. That’s good. You’re good to me,” I fumbled. 

“You’re not usually so tongue-tied.” 

“It’s hard to talk when you can see a lot more than before. I get why you’re short on words sometimes.” 

The sun sank to its resting place beneath the waves. “We gotta get going. We’ve still got work to do.” I hiked myself up. You shouldered your rifle and held out your hand. I pulled you to your feet. 

“Grant,” you said. I kissed you again, breathing you in, taking in your light. 

“Come on, darlin’. We’ve got a lot to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> tipsy i tried my hand at something lighter than usual :-)


End file.
